Think Hard
by LisaaLouu
Summary: Kairi is starting to question her relationship with Riku.


Think Hard

By Lisa Walton

Slam!

_Oh god. She's home. _Namine thought to herself as she started putting away her sketchpad and coloring pencils.

"Namine! Why do you keep letting me go out with him?" Kairi screamed.

Namine knew it was a rhetorical question but decided to make a smart-alec comment back, "You never asked _my _opinion..."

Kairi glared at her with daggers for eyes. Namine just smiled slightly and giggled at her own humor.

"Honestly, Namine, why do I do it? Everytime I do, I just get hurt. He's the worst person!" Kairi ranted and raved.

_Because Kairi. You think he's 'the one' but he's not. You just don't get it. Its not that simple. Just let him go. _Namine thought to herself but in reality she just gave her a blank stare.

Kairi was very irritated now, and really regretted going out with Riku...again. She knew he wasn't the one but she didn't want to believe it. Everytime, things start off great, they go amazingly perfect. but then everything changes, he gets mean, violent, ignores her. Then she ends it, he apologizes, saying he feels bad and he's changed. She takes him back, thinking its true this time, never learning it won't happen.

Namine knows he's not the one. And she knows who is, Sora. But Kairi pays him no mind. _One day she'll change _Namine thought. _I just know it. _

Meanwhile, Riku had just gotten home and began telling Roxas and Sora his side of the date.

"You know, I could do anything to that girl and she'll just come crawling back. It's awesome. I can do anything I want!" Riku exclaimed.

_Riku needs to grow up and treat girls with respect. Its just gross. _Sora thought to himself as Roxas gave Riku a knuckle touch.

Riku just kept going on and on about how badly he treated Kairi. After 4 times of getting her to take him back, he still didnt have his fill. _Maybe this will be his last time and I can finally make my move and get her_. Sora thought as he welled up with rage from Riku.

"And last time, I cheated on her and she still took me back! This is..." Riku didn't get to finish his last sentence.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sora finally exploded, "You think you're all cool treating Kairi like a worthless piece of trash but you're not! It's rude, mean and PATHETIC! If it happens again, I'll, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Riku asked, taunting him to go farther.

"I'll...I'll talk to Namine!"

"You wouldn't..." Riku said, barely audible.

"Dude, that's harsh." Roxas responded quietly.

"Well, so is the way he treats Kairi. It's not right." Sora explained. "She's the perfect girl and you're letting it all go to waste. Riku, grow up. Treat girls with the respect they deserve. You're the worst boyfriend ever!"

"How would you know, you've never had a girlfriend?" Roxas remarked, smirking from the corner of the room.

Roxas knew how emotional Sora got over that. He thought it was humorous. That's why he always said it. But it's not gonna be good for him in the future; Sora can only take so much before he cracks.

"Because," Sora retorted, "It's common sense. Oh wait, sorry, I forgot. You don't have any."

Now Roxas was angry and Sora knew it. He could never come up with comebacks like that. He just wasn't that good.

"Where is she?" Riku demanded to know, "Where's Namine? You could never come up with that on your own."

As far as I know, at home with Kairi." Sora stated, matter 'o' factly, "She's not communicating with me right now."

You see, Sora and Namine have a special connection. They could be miles away and still communticate. Namine has control over Sora's memories and those attached to him. People consider her to be a witch.

That's when it happened. _Sora!_ Namine thought to him, _Get over here now!_

_Crap_, Sora thought. _What did I do._

"Uh, guys." Sora interjected nervously. "I gotta go. Namine wants me."

"Whatever. Just cool down before you come back. I don't want another screaming match between you two." Roxas retorted.

On the half-mile walk to Namine and Kairi's apartment, Sora was thinking about what Namine could possibly be so upset about. _I've never seen her so angry_ Sora thought. _She's never been one to yell before. Yeah she gets mad, but never this mad._

When he first stepped inside the apartment he realized why Namine wanted him to come over. He had the perfect opportunity to be the rebound. Kairi was sitting on the couch, bawling her eyes out, waiting for someone to comfort her.

_Sora, _Namine thought to him, _Take the opportunity. She needs someone, she needs you. You're the one._

"Kairi, are you ok?"

Kairi just gave him a "did you really just ask that" look.

"I probably shouldn't have asked that..." Sora said quietly.

_Ya think! _Namine thought to him. _Just go give her a hug and hold her. Make her feel like she's not an idiot. _

Sora thought about what Namine told him to do and decided to go with that. As he slowly walked towards Kairi, he tool a deep breath. When he reached the couch, he sat down softly next to Kairi and slowly put his arms around her, taking her into a hug. She just turned towards him and continued crying. After 10 more minutes of this, Kairi finally spoke.

"Why does he do it?" Kairi asked, giving Sora a pleading look.

"Because he's stupid and doesn't know a great thing when he's got it." Sora responded with an adorable smile, making Kairi laugh.

_Good, now do it again. _Namine told him. _She'll realize who's the one for her. You. _Sora could tell that Namine had her innocent little smirk on.

That's when it hit Sora. Namine had always been right. It was time to suck it up and win Kairi over, once and for all.

"You know, the closer I get, the prettier you get." Sora said with a wink.

"Riku never compliments me..." Kairi sad sadly.

"Well I always will." Sora replied, smiling sweetly.

That's when Kairi realized it. Sora was perfect. He was the one for her. She stared him in the eyes, wondering if he felt it too. She got her answer as they both leaned in and their lips touched in a kiss.

The End


End file.
